


A peace offering

by simpacademia



Category: dream team smp
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia
Summary: Two political leaders share a without conflict. The event? Wrecking a spy.2355 words
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 595





	A peace offering

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be kinktober but I don't fuck with deadlines. I'm my own man.

This was both the best moment and the worst moment of Fundy’s life. His eyes glanced between Schlatt and Wilbur. His current leader and his former leader. Both pausing their never-ending feud for one common goal, absolutely destroying the fox in front of them. Fundy sat on Schlatt’s bed with the two other men towering over him. A collar locked around the fox’s neck, the leash that connected was wrapped around Wilbur’s hand, putting him at the brunette’s mercy. “You look good.” Schlatt mused, eyeing Fundy like he was prey. 

Well to be fair, he was dressed like prey. The only things he wore was a tight, black bodysuit, a collar and a pair of bunny ears placed near his actual ears. It was so humiliating. Foxes hunt bunnies for fucks sake. “Fundy,” Wilbur practically growled, “Say thank you to Schlatt.” He said, emphasising his point with a tug on the leash.  
“Thank you, Schlatt.” Fundy whimpered, looking at the floor. The man in question stepped forward, the heels of his dress shoes making a menacing noise. He grabbed Fundy’s face with enough force to make the little fox’s heart pick up pace. He moved Fundy’s face to face his own.  
“That’s not my name.” Schlatt whispered, getting his face very close to Fundy’s.  
“T-Thank you… Sir.” Fundy shifted in his place, uncomfortable with the forced eye contact. Schlatt let go of his face, using his now unoccupied hand to pet the fox’s ears.  
“Such a good boy.” He cooed, turning to Wilbur. “He looks adorable. Shame the costume has to come off.” Schlatt said with a smile that made Fundy shiver. Wilbur nodded, dropping the leash and practically lunging at the man in front of him, pushing him back on the bed. Fundy went down with a squeak, the sound causing Wilbur to groan. Wilbur’s hand rested gently on Fundy’s neck, almost like a threat. The room was silent aside from Fundy’s panting. 

Wilbur grabbed Fundy, roughly flipping him over, not caring about the roughness. He pushed the fox into the mattress as he started to unzip the costume, running a hand down Fundy’s now bare back. He gently stroked Fundy’s tail, earning a whimper of pleasure that was ultimately muffled by the mattress. Wilbur tossed the costume to the side, grinning at Schlatt. “I’m gonna start.” Schlatt’s face dropped.  
“What? No. I’m starting.” Schlatt said, crossing his arms.  
“No! I’m gonna fuck him first.” Wilbur spat.  
“No, I am. I’m the fucking president.” Schlatt moved to push Wilbur out of the way.  
“Get your hands off me. Stop being a bitch.” While Wilbur and Schlatt continued to argue, Fundy turned around to watch them, bewildered at how childish the two were being. Even though he was reluctant at best about the situation, he was still fucking horny. “Will you two stop acting like children?” Fundy snapped, causing the two to look at him. “Flip a coin or something.” Fundy laid back down.  
“Fine. I call heads.” Schlatt pulled a coin from his pocket, flipping it. He smiled wildly, holding the coin up. It was heads. Wilbur rolled his eyes.  
“I get his mouth.” He said, scowling at Schlatt. Wilbur hopped up on the bed, taking his pants and boxers off and throwing them on the floor. He patted his bare legs, motioning for Fundy to come to him. Fundy sighed, scooting over to Wilbur and placing himself between his legs.  
“Go on,” Wilbur said as he grabbed Fundy’s leash. “I know you know how to suck dick.” He teased, earning an embarrassed whine. Fundy timidly put his lips around the tip, glancing up at Wilbur from time to time. 

With a growl, Wilbur put his hand on Fundy’s head, forcing his head down. Surprisingly, Fundy didn’t gag. “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you,” Schlatt said with an amused grin, walking towards the pair. He put his hand on top of Wilbur’s and forced Fundy the rest of the way down. The two doms looked at each other, then back at Fundy. “No gag reflex.” Schlatt finished, winking at Wilbur. Wilbur nodded, understanding exactly was Schlatt was getting at. He grabbed a fistful of Fundy’s hair. The pain causing Fundy to whine, sending pleasant vibrations along Wilbur’s shaft. Wilbur slowly started thrusting into Fundy’s mouth, keeping a steady pace, trying not to hurt him.

“Pussy.” Schlatt scoffed, causing Wilbur to scowl at him. Schlatt laughed at Wilbur’s reaction. He tapped Fundy’s hip. On instinct, Fundy lifted his hips up, ass in the air. Wilbur shot Schlatt a confused look. “What?” Schlatt mused, “You’re supposed to treat your pets to do tricks, no?” He hummed, lubing up his fingers and slowly guiding one into Fundy. Wilbur picked up the pace of his thrusts, groaning as he did so. “Good boy.” He panted out. “Such a good boy.” He said in a hushed tone, completely entranced in the moment. 

Schlatt focused on his task, something he did on the daily. He usually was able to face Fundy, praise him, ask him if it feels good. But no, today Wilbur showed up. Schlatt was a little jealous, but he would live. Fundy let out soft whimpers and whines as Schlatt inserted another finger. The noises were intoxicating, every whimper made it harder and harder for Schlatt to concentrate on prepping the fox. 

As if on cue, Wilbur’s pace sped up, his hips thrusting in time with his hands. Tears ran down Fundy’s face as he struggled to take the rough treatment. With one last thrust, Wilbur forced Fundy’s head as far as it could go, cumming down his throat. Without hesitation, Fundy swallowed, pulling off and licking his lips. “Holy shit,” Wilbur whispered, reaching forward and petting Fundy’s ears. “Such a good boy.” He praised, causing the fox to let out soft, happy whines.  
“We’re not done yet.” Schlatt scoffed, grabbing fundy by the waist and flipping him over. “Fuck, you look so pretty.” Schlatt growled, eyes hungrily roaming around his pet’s body. He grabbed Fundy by the hips, hard enough to leave bruises. He used the position to pull Fundy towards him, enough for Fundy’s legs to be slightly off the bed. Fundy propped himself up, still panting softly. Schlatt smiled, leaning forward to kiss and bite at his neck.

Wilbur positioned himself behind Fundy, leaving bruises and bite marks on the side of his body Schlatt wasn’t tending to. “Fuck.” Fundy breathed out after being silent through the whole ordeal. The room was quickly filled with a mixture of moans, whimpers and needy whines as the two men marked Fundy’s skin. Still marking Fundy, Schlatt pushed two fingers into his entrance, causing the fox to let out a yelp in surprise. The reaction caused Schlatt to laugh against his skin, absolutely eating up the sounds.

“You’re almost ready.” Schlatt murmured, easing another finger in. He picked up his pace. Every time he began to speed up, Fundy’s noises got even louder. Without warning, Schlatt pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Fundy’s thighs. “One last thing.” The ram whispered, dropping to his knees. He began to roughly bite at Fundy’s inner thighs. The mix of pain and pleasure causing Fundy to throw his head back, turning into a needy mess. Wilbur grabbed the back of Fundy’s head, tangling his fingers in the fox’s hair. He used the position to force Fundy to look at Schlatt. “Say thank you.” Wilbur growled into Fundy’s ear.  
“T-Thank you, sir.” Fundy breathed out, voice shaking.  
“Good boy.” Wilbur mused, gently stroking Fundy’s ears. “Why don’t you ask Schlatt to fuck you, hm?” He said in a voice far too sweet for the situation.  
“N-No I can’t-” Before he could finish, Schlatt had stood up, grabbing him by the collar.  
“I can’t fuck you unless you tell me to, pup.” He said with a sadistic smirk, taking off his belt with his free hand. “So go on, tell us what you want.”  
Fundy let out a shaky breath, watching Schlatt undress. “Please fuck me…” Fundy whispered.  
“Didn’t quite hear you, what was that?” Schlatt teased, casually spreading lube onto himself. He positioned himself at Fundy’s entrance, barely resting touching the tip. “God please just fuck me already!” Fundy practically yelled. 

With a satisfied hum, Schlatt shoved his entire cock in, earning a high pitched whine. “T-Thank you sir.” Fundy said with a shaky voice, wrapping his legs around Schlatt’s waist and his arms around Schlatt’s neck. Without warning, Schlatt began to thrust into the smaller man violently, too engulfed in his own pleasure to really care. The roughness caused Fundy’s mind to go blank. All he could think about was how good he felt. 

“Wilbur, you still up for what we talked about?” Schlatt asked, not slowing his pace. Wilbur nodded, causing Schlatt to stop. Fundy let out a distressed whine, looking at Schlatt with a pitiful expression.  
“Lift him up.” The tallest of the three breathed out, eyeing the fox hungrily. Schlatt gripped Fundy by the hips, lifting him up. Wilbur scooted forward, resting his hands on either side of himself.  
“W-Wait-” It had suddenly dawned on Fundy. “You guys aren’t both gonna fit.” He squeaked, trying to struggle but to no avail.  
“Yes, we will.” Wilbur growled as Schlatt lowered Fundy down, guiding Wilbur into Fundy. 

Fundy saw stars. “Holy shit.” He groaned, holding onto Schlatt for dear life. Letting out high pitched, happy whines.  
“We should let him adjust.” Schlatt suggested.  
“I think he likes it…” Wilbur mused with a pleased smile. Schlatt nodded, looking at the blissed out expression on the little fox’s face.  
“Sorry about this.” Schlatt whispered, forcing Fundy all the way down on both of their cocks. Fundy practically screaming in pleasure, cumming from the sensation alone.

“You’re not done yet.” Schlatt said with a coy smile. Wilbur and Schlatt both began to thrust in opposite time, making Fundy constantly feel full. The overstimulation caused Fundy to lose all thoughts, devolving into a mess of moans and whimpers. Occasionally calling out either of the men’s names. The fox quickly reached his climax again. “W-Wilbur ah!” He called as he came all over his own chest. 

Schlatt, being the jealous bastard he was, hoisted up Fundy so that only he was in him. He held him close to his chest, thrusting up into him as hard as he could. “Who do you belong to.” He growled, biting the sensitive flesh of Fundy’s neck.  
“Y-You ah~ I belong to you.” Fundy’s cheeks were wet with tears, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he cried out in pleasure.  
“Say my name.” Schlatt commanded, quickening his pace. Fundy tried to speak, but the third orgasm he could feel coming rendered him speechless. “Fucking cum slut.” Schlatt growled. “I’m gonna cum in you, then Wilbur’s gonna come in you again, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He wasn’t really asking, but was pleasantly surprised when Fundy nodded, clinging onto him, scratching at his back. 

“I’m gonna fill you up. You’re our cum slut. Don’t forget your fucking place.”Schlatt groaned with one last thrust, cumming in the smaller man clinging to him. Fundy arched his back, letting out a needy whine as he came again. The two panted softly, Schlatt still in Fundy.  
“How many times has he finished?” Wilbur asked, watching the two with a small smirk. “Because you had to fucking rob me of a warm place to put my dick.”  
“You can use him.” Schlatt murmured, helping the whimpering fox off his dick. He tried to make Fundy stand, causing him to almost immediately fall to the floor. Schlatt knelt down, “You okay?” He asked in a soft voice, petting his ears and helping him up. He brought Fundy to the bed, holding him.  
“Y-Yeah I’m good.” Fundy whispered with a small smile.  
“You think you can take Wilbur? Wanna cum for us a fourth time?” Fundy whimpered as he nodded, glancing at Wilbur who had a hungry look in his eyes. Schlatt nodded at Wilbur, letting Fundy go. Wilbur grabbed Fundy by the waist, easily pulling him to straddle his lap. 

Wilbur took in a sharp breath as he pushed himself all the way into the little fox. “Wilbur ah-!” Fundy panted, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Wilbur chuckled, petting his ears softly before grabbing his already bruising waist, thrusting up as hard as he could. Fundy’s body immediately reacted, the smaller man arching his back and moaning as loud as his voice would let him.  
“Cockslut.” Wilbur growled into his ear, thrusting up in an unrelenting pace. “Tell me what you are.” The brunette whispered, using a free hand to grip Fundy’s neck. He halted his pace, holding Fundy down on his dick, grinding slowly. “Tell me what you are and I’ll let you cum.”  
“F-Fuck Wilbur-” Fundy clung onto him, hiding his head in embarrassment. “I-I’m a cockslut just p-please let me cum I’ve been such a good boy plea-” His pleading was cut short by Wilbur thrusting up into him, biting the parts of Fundy’s neck not covered by his own hand. Wilbur took his hand off Fundy’s neck and used it to stroke the fox in time with his own thrusts. The mix of sensations brought him over the edge, cumming for the fourth time that night. 

Fundy collapsed onto Wilbur, still letting out pathetic whimpers and moans as he was pounded into. “Such a good cockslut.” Wilbur groaned, a final thrust sending him over the edge. He slammed Fundy down, filling him up completely.  
“Good boy.” Schlatt whispered into Fundy’s ear, picking him up. He laid the blissed out fox on the bed, practically drooling over how he looked. “You were so good for us.” Schlatt said in a soft, calming voice as he gently kissed over the bleeding bite marks the two left all over Fundy. 

Wilbur lazily pulled on his boxers, laying on the other side of Fundy, petting his ears softly. “You look so pretty.” Wilbur cooed, unbuckling the collar around Fundy’s neck.  
“Thank you…” Fundy mumbled, curling into Schlatt and falling asleep.


End file.
